Impatience
by Piabehe
Summary: Une immonde cible lui était apparue, sombre et méprisable... Levi arma son bras et frappa d'un coup sec et calculé. Un petit texte sans autre prétention que celle de faire plaisir à ma jolie Précieuse.


Ce petit texte est pour ma jolie Précieuse, la fantastique personne qui me gratifie d'une amitié que je ne mérite pas. Donc, bon anniversaire petite patate !

* * *

Il s'épuisait à la tâche. Ses muscles se nouaient et se dénouaient au rythme de ses mouvements, dans une danse brusque et calculé, professionnel. Ses mains se crispaient, son dos se tendait et ses longues jambes le poussaient par de grands pas rapides.

Rapidité. Efficacité. Propreté.

Voilà les trois mots d'ordre qui animaient le Caporal Chef Levi.

Dans cette vieille bâtisse couverte de poussière, l'homme s'agitait comme un forcené afin d'ôter jusqu'à la moindre petite particule de saleté. Extérieurement, il semblait _presque_ calme. Intérieurement, il pestait. Chaque tapis poussiéreux faisait monter en lui une rage inconnue et quasi irréelle. Il maudissait le vent porteur d'ordures, il haïssait cette vieille maison qui tombait en ruine, et surtout, il exécrait les imprudents qui passaient dans ces couloirs en déposant de la terre partout où le caporal pouvait le voir.

Là !

Une immonde cible lui était apparue, sombre et méprisable. Levi arma son bras, balai en mains, puis frappa d'un coup sec et calculé l'endroit où l'élément marronnasse sévissait – manquant de peu de casser le manche de son équipement. Par réflexe, il avait bondit sur l'objet de tous ses tourments, éradiquant cette hérésie. La tâche disparue, un vague soulagement apaisa l'homme une seconde, avant qu'il ne reprenne sa démarche à l'allure militaire et son incontrôlable chasse à la poussière.

La lumière faiblissait, et dans un parfait contraire, l'agacement de Levi grandissait. L'équipe amenée ici n'avait pas correctement fait son boulot et il restait encore quelque trace de salissure. Pourquoi devait-il gérer une telle bande d'empotés ? Le Caporal entrait dans un tel état d'irritation qu'il n'était pas sûr de réussir à se maîtriser si jamais son inspection ne se terminait pas avant la nuit. Déjà, il n'était plus vraiment maître de lui-même, et il se surprenait souvent à frictionner le mur avec trop d'acharnement, son chiffon prêt à rendre l'âme tant il s'était frotté aux pierres rugueuses. Qu'est-ce que ça allait être lorsque il allait se retrouver face aux incapables ? Allait-il pouvoir se maîtriser ? Son regard anthracite resterait-il imperturbable ou, au contraire, exploserait-il devant tant d'incompétence ?

Ces questions alimentaient sa fureur comme une bonne bûche de bois sec nourrissait un brasier incontrôlé. Ses bottes impeccablement cirées crissaient furieusement contre le sol immaculé, alors que les bras de l'homme se bousculaient tour à tour, enchaînant balai et chiffons contre les pierres froides de la bâtisse où ils s'étaient établis.

Il arrivait à la fin du couloir. Le Caporal s'autorisa à lâcher un souffle plus tranquille en se retournant, contemplant avec une satisfaction presque amère la place propre. Il avait pu rattraper la catastrophe et s'éviter une vilaine crise de nerf interne – pour le moment. Cependant, il savait qu'il se sentirait particulièrement agacé face aux responsables de cette idiotie. Ils allaient connaître son mépris, il en était certain – et il ferait tout pour.

Un bruit sourd résonna derrière la porte entrebâillée à sa droite.

A qui avait-il confié le nettoyage de cette pièce, encore ? Il lui semblait que c'était… Un étrange sentiment exaspéré s'insinuait sous son crâne et, sans plus de mesure, Levi poussa la porte du bout de sa chaussure.

Eren Jaeger. Ou la nouvelle recrue qui faisait tant parler d'elle. Le cobaye de Hanji, le titan temporaire.

Concentré sur sa tâche – à savoir : récurer le sol à l'aide de tissus humides – le jeune ne se rendit pas immédiatement compte de son supérieur à l'entrée. Ce qui laissa tout le temps à Levi de juger de sa qualité de nettoyeur – et il devait concéder qu'il se débrouillait bien. Méticuleux, Eren fixait suspicieusement le sol, comme s'il l'accusait de se salir à chacun de ses passages, grattant et frottant les pierres.

Levi ne pouvait pas ignorer le côté adorable de son air concentré, presque obnubilé par sa besogne. C'était plutôt drôle à observer, un tel acharnement à la tâche si amusant que l'irritation se dégonfla en sifflant, comme un ballon de baudruche. La petite chose qu'il avait crû recevoir dans son équipe sous sa surveillance semblait bien plus débrouillarde et impliquée qu'il ne l'avait jamais pensé.

L'échine penchée vers l'avant, en tension sur ses jambes, Eren mettait de l'ardeur à la tâche, dévoilant une nuque fraîche et tendue à la sortie de son col. Les yeux plissés de Levi ne pouvait s'empêcher de glisser sur cette peau blanche en observant son subordonné c'était plus fort que lui et le spectacle était plutôt agréable en soi.

Ses yeux clairs roulaient sur la corpulence discrète du plus jeune, cisaillant du regard la moindre tension se déplaçant contre ses muscles, se délectant de ses mains habiles et affairées avec un plaisir honteux. Levi était tiraillé par un désir soudain et incompréhensible, entraîné dans un sombre dédale de couloirs par la luxure.

Eren était beau. Non, pire : désirable.

D'un mouvement discret, le Caporal se redressa de tout son long en balançant ses mèches brunes en arrière, à l'aide d'une main nerveuse. Il n'était pas vraiment maître de ses mouvements, mais cela n'avait réellement rien à voir avec la propreté de la pièce.

Lorsque le plus ancien s'avança, le châtain releva précipitamment la tête, puis sursauta en reconnaissant son supérieur. D'un bond rapide, Eren se retrouvait sur ses pieds, le buste droit, la main tendue contre son front au garde-à-vous une mine à la fois troublée et particulièrement joyeuse sur le visage.

Il n'osait pas regarder son supérieur, jetant simplement un rapide coup d'œil vers le brun – juste pour connaître son état d'esprit – et n'en appris rien.

Et là se passa la chose la plus incroyable de leurs existences. Et aucun des deux ne le comprit vraiment.

Eren s'attendait à tout l'arrivée d'un titan par la fenêtre, une Sasha affamée prête à le dévorer tout crû ou même à ce que le ciel lui tombe sur la tête. Mais ce qui se passait réellement en ce moment même, jamais – au grand jamais !

Levi tenait fermement la chemise élimée du plus jeune, son regard immergé dans les profondeurs émeraude de ses iris. Bloqués dans les bras l'un de l'autre, un simple regard les gardait silencieux. Le caporal pouvait largement tendre son visage vers les lèvres de son subordonné, mais la surprise et l'ébahissement qu'il y lisait refrénaient ses ardeurs. Immobile dans l'attente d'un geste ou d'un signe – qu'il n'était pas sûr de voir venir – Levi appelait la recrue à l'aide de son regard.

Eren était tétanisé, embrouillé par le souffle chaud de son supérieur contre ses lèvres, par sa poigne agressive sur son haut, par ses yeux perçants qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé voir remplis de désir. Et tout ça, c'était à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage, une bombe de sensualité bouleversante qui n'attendait que lui pour… Il ne parvenait même pas à le formuler. D'ailleurs, il ne savait pas vraiment. Qu'allait lui faire Levi ?

« Caporal, je… »

Et il ne put plus rien dire.

Les lèvres impétueuses vinrent s'écraser sur les siennes, dans un mouvement brusque et calculé, réduisant à néant tout ce qu'il pensait savoir sur son chef. On ne jouait pas avec la patience de Levi Ackerman, et c'était quelque chose que le jeune ne semblait pas savoir.

Le Caporal remonta sa main contre la mâchoire du jeune homme, exerçant une pression presque furieuse contre celle-ci. Sa bouche attaquait sa jumelle avec hargne, comme si la colère était un ingrédient indispensable à ce baiser. Plutôt que d'embrasser, le plus âgé dévorait, chargeant ses lèvres, lâchant des souffles rapides et rudes contre les pommettes de son subordonné. Ses mains se pressaient contre sa physionomie tendue et abasourdie, l'attirant vers lui, alors que la pression de ses paumes était saturée de désir.

Avec brusquerie, Levi attrapa son col, forçant son cadet à se baisser. Ses lèvres se firent soudainement plus impétueuses, plus brutales, et sans attendre un quelconque signe, il glissa sa langue entre les lippes du châtain. Un gémissement sourd lui répondit, qu'il réduisit au silence de sa poigne ferme, embrassant Eren avec une violence délectable. Ses dents mordillaient les lèvres rougies sous les soupirs résignés du plus jeune le châtain ne parvenait pas à le repousser ni à faire quoi que ce soit les griffes acérées de son supérieur l'avaient happé à la réalité. Alors ses mains s'accrochaient comme elles le pouvaient contre le dos du brun, se maintenant debout uniquement grâce à cette étreinte ces jambes n'étaient plus capables de le maintenir debout à elles seules.

Les battements frénétiques de leurs cœurs résonnaient dans la pièce, confondus avec le son mélodieux de leurs deux corps qui se réunissaient et de l'humidité vibrante et chaude qui se propageaient entre leurs chairs.

Il s'agissait de secousses profondes qui secouaient leurs os avec violence, emportant toutes pensées dans un raz-de-marée passionné et brutal. Les lèvres ondulaient dans une même envie, irradiant leurs corps d'une brûlure vive et intense, poussant chacun des deux parties à se rapprocher encore davantage, à se fondre l'un dans l'autre irrémédiablement, à repousser toutes lois physiques pour ne former qu'une seule et unique chose : une boule de désir pur.

« Caporal Chef ? » Quémanda une voix de femme.

En une seconde à peine, Eren avait été propulsé en arrière alors que le brun se retournait. Il passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux ébène, pinça ses lèvres et cria d'une voix forte et assurée :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

La silhouette fluette d'une petite blonde passa par la porte, les yeux baissés sur le sol.

« Le commandant Hanji est arrivé. Elle demande à vous voir. »

Levi lâcha un souffle contrarié en s'avançant, toisant la jeune femme avec suffisamment d'animosité pour qu'elle s'efface d'elle-même sans qu'il n'ait rien à dire. Il agrippa la poignée de la porte en sortant, prêt à refermer l'accès à la salle.

Les yeux anthracite se tournèrent une dernière fois vers le corps tremblotant, les lèvres encore rouges. Il allait y avoir une suite à toute cela. Et très prochainement.

Levi Ackerman n'était pas patient.


End file.
